


Disney and chill

by Changed_For_Good



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, But I still can't believe I wrote this, Dominant Regina, Emma has a praise kink, F/F, I am such a sinful person for this I swear, It is just? A complete sin?, Ok that's a slight lie. I mostly wrote this for the fluffy aftercare tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regina is an actual cinnamon roll, Swan Queen - Freeform, There is no part of this that is not sinning, submissive Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wasn't quite sure what she was expecting when she got home, but it certainly wasn't this.</p><p>Swan Queen BDSM fic... I am going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney and chill

Emma stepped through the front door of the house she and Regina had shared for the past two years, and noticed the unusual silence immediately. She knew that Henry had arranged to stay over Violet's, but that didn't explain where her wife was. She kicked off her boots with a clear lack of care, and padded up the stairs with an unusual amount of caution in search of Regina. The obvious place to look was their bedroom, the door of which was closed. Emma admitted to herself that she wouldn't be surprised to walk in and find Regina naked, fingers already buried inside herself. However, Emma refused to admit to herself just how how much that would turn her on, as she twisted the door handle with painful anticipation. She pushed the door open with care, peering into the room. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as she stepped in, until all of a sudden there were firm hands pushing her face-first into the wall to the right of her, holding her there with a strong knee as a blindfold was tied over her eyes. Wetness pooled between her legs as Emma realised just what was happening.  
"If you want to use the safeword, you had better do so now because I'm about to gag you." Warned the low, aroused voice that Emma identified as Regina's without difficulty. Emma couldn't say that she wasn't surprised; it had been a few months since they'd done anything like this, and she wasn't quite expecting it tonight, of all nights. She remained silent, and after a few seconds the ball was forced into her mouth and strapped tight around her head. It was a vented ball so that she could still breathe through her mouth, because they had discovered very early in their past 2 years of adventures that Emma did not like any breathing restrictions.

Regina set to divesting Emma of her clothing with speed; tearing her yellow cargo top over her head, and with clear impatience, yanking her skinny jeans down and off of her legs. Soon she was left in nothing but panties, and Emma expected that Regina was at least a bit pleased with herself so far, but clearly not satisfied enough as she pushed Emma to the bed. She pinned Emma's hands above her head and snapped the handcuffs onto them, before clipping the chain to a little hook Regina had drilled to the back of one of the headboard slats. The slight crinkle of the mattress protector beneath her body told Emma that Regina well intended to get messy.  
"Show me the safe signal, Emma." Regina commanded; she always liked to know that when Emma was a submissive, she could always stop everything in some way. Emma fisted her hand into a ball and then spread her fingers out, which she repeated twice.  
"Good girl. Now show me that again if you want to stop now." Regina told her. Emma's hands remained limp, which Regina understood as permission to continue. She hooked her fingers over the lace edge of Emma's dark purple panties, tugging them down her legs impatiently. She threw them to the floor somewhere, and then rose from her sitting position on the bed. Emma had no idea what Regina had in store. She didn't even know where Regina was in the room until she heard a drawer opposite the bed slide open, and something that sounded like tissue paper rustling. The next thing she was aware of was a hand around her leg, bending her knees as a leather strap was fastened to her ankle, tightened with an intended roughness. The process was repeated for the other ankle, and Emma found herself unable to push her legs together thanks to the bar that parted them. This was one of Regina's most favoured restraints, purely because it left Emma so open, helpless to Regina's wishes. Regina could see the slick that coated Emma's thighs, and the very sight made her mouth water.  
"Quite a predicament you're in, Mrs Swan?" Regina asked with a tease in her tone, on her hands and knees on the end of the bed. In her hand, she held her latest toy; it had only arrived today and she was eager to use it. It was a dildo, much like most of their toys, but this one was strapless. It eliminated the need for tying up, and instead had a thicker end that was inserted inside the wearer. Regina spread her legs a little, rubbing her entrance over the tip of the shorter end to lubricate it. She was soon ready to sink onto it, letting it fill her. She couldn't hold back the small moan that ripped from her throat then; the amount of things she had planned had been more than enogh to wind her up for the past two hours. Regina knew that Emma would now have some inkling of what she was doing, and judging by the growing wetness between Emma's legs, it turned her on. She could barely wait to push the longer end into Emma, feel her attempting to writhe beneath her with growing need, but she resisted that urge. She wanted to tease and torture Emma as much as she could, because she was tied up and there was nothing she could do about it.

Regina started by pressing her lips to the top of Emma's left foot, letting her tongue poke out to tease at some of the soft skin. Her kisses trailed at a relaxed pace up Emma's leg, over her knee to the top of her thigh. Instead of heading towards Emma's already sopping core, she laid her path of kisses in the opposite direction, nipping a little when she got to the small patch of skin just below Emma's hip. Emma whimpered a little at Regina's aversion.  
"No noises. I don't want to hear a sound from you, Mrs Swan." Regina ordered, hiding the dismay from her voice. She loved hearing Emma's whines, but she knew that the more she restricted and controlled Emma, the more satisfying it would be. Emma fell silent. 

Regina kissed up Emma's left side, finally reaching her breasts. In no particular hurry, she dragged her lower lip over the nipple of her left breast, before darting her tongue out to tease the tender bud. It hardened rapidly beneath her tongue as see stroked it with the flat, before running the tip around it. Regina knew that this would be driving Emma crazy; her nipples were particularly sensitive, and bound and gagged as she was, she had no control over whatever Regina decided to do. Finally after a few minutes of teasing, Regina took the nipple into her mouth, sucking hard before apologising with a gentle lick. She nipped lightly at the rosy flesh, making Emma's back arch. Regina laid on her stomach between Emma's legs, holding her body in place. Emma's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths that she was clearly working hard to control. The control was ruined as soon as Regina started on her right nipple, teasing and tweaking until Emma was rocking her hips in a desperate attempt to get some friction between her aching clit and the woman whose hips pressed just over it. Regina merely kissed up Emma's neck, along to her right ear.  
"Move your hips again, Emma, and I'll leave you here all tied up to think about what a naughty girl you've been." She hissed harshly. She heard Emma whimper at the back of her throat, but decided to forgive it in favour of kissing her way back down her body. When she reached Emma's navel she dipped her tongue into it, kissing down agonisinly slowly. She could feel Emma shaking with tension just from holding her hips down.  
"Good girl, you're being such a good girl, Emma." Regina praised, smiling against her hipbones as she felt the muscles twitch. "I think it's time for a reward, don't you?" 

Emma would have screamed out at the contact of Regina's lips finally, finally on her clit if it wasn't for the gag that silenced her. Instinctively, she tried to close her legs around the source of overwhelming pleasure, but even if it wasn't for the metal that held her ankles apart, the grip Regina maintained on her hips was enough to keep her spread open as she mercilessly assaulted her engorged clit with the tip of her tongue. She forced her hips to remain pressed to the bed as Regina sucked hard, and all of a sudden she was embarassingly close to coming after only moments of stimulation, but Regina must have intended this because the last thing Emma knew before she was sent hurtling over the edge was the thrust of two fingers deep inside her.  
"Good girl, Emma. Such a good girl, my baby." Regina hummed as Emma shuddered through the aftershocks, already slightly sore, but not nearly finished with. Regina straddled Emma's hips, laying the silicone toy across Emma's stomach.  
"Feel that, my baby? It's strapless, so when I come, I'm forcing you with me." Regina grinned, and Emma could hear the evilness in her voice. She was still so sensitive and ready, so as soon as the tip was eased in and followed quickly by the entire shaft at once, her back was arching needily. The inhuman groan that tore from somewhere in her chest was unpreventable, causing Regina to smile wickedly.  
"Do I need to remind you of my rules, Emma?" Regina sighed in mock disappointment, to which Emma responded with a rapid shake of her head.  
"Good, because I know you're trying to be a good girl, baby. You haven't done anything bad yet." Regina assured her, rocking her hips slowly.  
"And good girls get what they want, so as long as you keep being such a good girl, you will be treated." Regina smiled, watching Emma's chest heave harder at her words. Emma's praise kink always amused her to no end, and she loved seeing what it reduced her wife to. She held Emma's hips in place as she established a rhythm to her gentle thrusts, before putting some force into it. The tip of the toy within Regina sat perfectly, and she found herself close within a few minutes, and judging by Emma's laborious gasps, she wasn't too far off either. She watched as Emma tried to control her moans, and by now she was covered in drool because of the restrictions of the wiffle ball in her mouth. The visual, combined with a few final thrusts, were enough to make Regina come hard, with a excalaimation of pleasure. Emma wasn't far behind her, arching helplessly into the silicone toy buried deep inside her. She could only imagine what Regina looked like right then, back arched above her in ecstacy.

It only took Regina a few moments to recover, removing the dildo from Emma, before pulling it out from within herself, discarding of it onto the floor. Affectionately, she gazed at Emma as she struggled to regulate her heavy breaths. Emma's arms ached with the restraint, and she desperately wanted to close her legs against any further assault. If Regina had a scrap of mercy or self control, she would have stopped there and released Emma. But Emma's thighs were covered in thick come, and Regina couldn't deny herself the taste of her wife, especially when she was so weak and bound up for her enjoyment. She pinned Emma's hips hard, ruthlessly, knowing how sensitive she would be. She made no pretences in her intentions, running her tongue hard from Emma's entrance to her clit and back down again, sucking every scrap of wetness just for it to be Immediately replaced. Emma squeaked in shock when Regina sucked her swollen, over sensitive bud. Hard. Regina was determined to make Emma come again using just her tongue, which judging by the frantic movements of Emma's hips that she had to quell, was not an unrealistic goal. Emma was certain that she couldn't come again; the pleasure that came from her clit was so strong that it bordered on painful. Regina didn't care about that though, she took what she wanted while Emma was helpless, defenceless. It clearly worked, because after less than three minutes, Emma came into Regina's mouth with a barely muffled scream. Regina refused to stop, lapping at her folds until her legs quaked. Emma whimpered as each of the aftershocks were coaxed from within her, and she didn't even have time to recover before she heard the noise that probably meant she would die before she was untied. The buzzing of the vibrator was clearly audible, and Regina knew it. And Emma was instantly cursing herself, cursing her stupid body because even though it ached and stung, and her brain screamed no, her back still arched and her folds still wettened in desire. Regina smirked at the reaction it evoked, before turning the setting to it's highest frequency. She knew that she would have to force this from Emma through the pain. She wasted no time in pressing the tip of the vibrator directly onto Emma's red, overstimualted bud. Emma screamed from deep in her throat, thrashing and convulsing violently as Regina moved the toy quickly around her clit. She lasted mere seconds before an orgasm swept over her, a violent release that was followed by darkness and silence.

"It's over baby, ok?" Was the first thing Emma heard as she came back to her senses. Her whole body hurt, and her clit felt sore and raw, exposed. She was suddenly cold, and aware of the drool that covered her chest. She could feel Regina shifting off of the bed.  
"I'm going to leave you there for just a few moments whilst I get the things to clean you up. Is that ok, Emma?" Regina asked, and Emma could only respond with a weak nod. She heard the bedroom door close, and it was an agonisingly long time before she heard it open again. Regina tiptoed softly across the room, before placing something hard on the bedside stand; Emma knew from experience that it would be a bowl of warm water. She dumped some towels on the bed, and set to releasing Emma. The leg spreader was the first to go, followed by the gag.  
"Is that ok?" Regina checked. Emma didn't want to even attempt talking yet, so she just nodded in reply. Next off was the blindfold, quickly untied. Emma's eyes were shut tight, and she didn't attempt to open them. Regina wiped some tears from her face, clearly from where she'd exerted her so much. Gently, Regina opened the handcuffs, pulling Emma's wrists out of them and tenderly massaging the marks left by them, before laying her arms by her side and planting a chaste kiss on Emma's forehead. Grabbing a towel, she cleaned the slick from between Emma's legs, followed by another towel to dry off her chin, neck and chest.  
"These sheets are dirty, Emma. I'm going to take it off, so I will need to shift you. Are you ok with that?" Regina asked, knowing that Emma might still be too overwhelmed to cope.  
"Yes-" Emma said in a barely-there whisper. Regina nodded and smiled, "Good girl."  
She'd left a sheet beneath the waterproof layer, so all she had to do was remove the top layer, She took them off one side, and peeled it back into the middle of the bed to leave half of the bed clean. Regina then returned to Emma, scooping her up like a baby, and carrying her over to the clean side. She wasted no time in ripping the other half of the sheets off, balling them up and placing them in their washbasket to be dealt with during a day when Henry was at school. Regina returned to the bedside stand, where she'd placed a bowl of hot water and a washcloth. She wetted the washcloth before wringing it out so it was damp and warm. She used it to clean Emma's face properly, wiping softly around her mouth, down to her chin and neck. When she was satisfied that Emma was clean enough to be comfortable, she got the fleecy green blanket that Emma adored and managed to wrap her in it to stop her shivering. She crossed the room to get their duvet, which she swung out over the bed to cover it, before slipping into bed beside Emma, who nestled weakly into her. Regina grabbed a waterbottle off their bedroom side, which she'd filled with ice cold water. She lifted it to Emma's lips as if she was a nursing infant.  
"Here, baby, Have some water." Regina coaxed gently, watching fondly as Emma began to sip tiredly. She finished half the bottle before turning her head away, refusing any more. Regina lay a hand across Emma's forehead to insure she was not too hot tucked under the blankets, then she sourced the TV remote and switched it on.  
"Do you want to watch a movie, Emma?" Regina offered, to which Emma nodded.  
"A Disney one?" Regina smirked, knowing exactly what Emma would want, what she wanted every time.  
"The Lion King." Emma whispered, her voice hoarse even at the low level. Regina chuckled, "Not again!"  
"You love it." Emma grinned, cracking her eyes open to look at Regina. She loved that Regina would point blank deny liking any disney film, when she actually knew every single word to the entire film of The Lion King. She detested any of the actual disney princess movies because 'is that how they think it really went down?!' and Emma understood that, at least. But nobody messed with her and the lion king. Regarless of whether it was her favourite or not, Regina knew that she would put The Lion King on even if it made her ears physically bleed, because this was always Emma's time. If there was ever any rough play involved, Regina always ensured that Emma was cared for and that she knew she was loved.  
"I'm going to need to shower later." Emma sighed, resting her head on Regina's shoulder.  
"Me too. Let's leave that for later, hey? This is your time to be mine and chill." Regina grinned.  
"I don't think I would be physically able to stand right now anyway." Emma chuckled, her voice still barely above a whisper. Regina kissed Emma's head lovingly.  
"Was everything ok? You didn't want to safe signal at any time?" Regina asked, worriedly.  
"No. I wouldn't let you do anything that hurt me because it wouldn't benefit either of us. It would probably hurt you as much as me." Emma promised.  
"I mean, sure, I thought I was actually about to die a few times, but wow what a way to go out." She added playfully. Regina's face lit up with laughter, and the type that Emma adored to see from her. The kind that was so incredibly loving, and caring and inexplicably happy. Emma was honoured that she could make Regina laugh like that.  
"Have I told you how much I love you, Emma?" Regina hummed between chuckles. The sound of zulu chanting came from the speakers across the room.  
"Wrong part of the movie," Emma grinned, before tilting her head up to kiss Regina, soft and passionate on the lips.  
"My least favourite part of bondage is that I don't get to kiss you and be all gentle and loving." Regina admitted between kisses.  
"My favourite part of bondage is that you take complete control of me, and then I get you being gentle and loving afterwards, and it's complete bliss." Emma assured her, freeing an arm from her green blanket and entwining her fingers with Regina's.  
"I'm glad." Regina said, pulling Emma closer. They stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying their closeness and watching The Lion King (except Regina definitely _wasn't_ watching The Lion King), when suddenly Emma started giggling.  
"What?" Regina asked, giggling herself just because of the hysterics Emma quickly worked herself into.  
" _What?! _" She demanded again, grabbing Emma playfully.__  
"Disney and chill." Emma spluttered, bringing up the meme that Regina had demanded Henry explain to her a few days back after hearing some people mention it. It was an awkward conversation she would never live down, especially not in Emma's books.  
"I will throw you off this bed, Emma." Regina growled jokingly, pulling Emma tighter into her arms. Emma knew that Regina herself found it funny, beneath all her layers of embarassment. Emma's laughter soon tapered off, and she was left laying on Regina's shoulder again, never happier than when she was being held by her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok. I wrote this amidst all of my GCSE exams so it might be total crap, but hey. It was fun! My work isn't beta read so if you see any errors, feel free to point them out, or wait for me to spot them and actually scream at myself.
> 
> I tried to be as accurate as I could with the BDSM elements, but I guess even if it sucks, it's still better than 50sog, right? Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
